


It Should've Been Me

by albyshuckface



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albyshuckface/pseuds/albyshuckface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Scott dies in place of Allison and admits he loves Stiles too</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Should've Been Me

Scott left home with worry on his brain. The Nogitsune has been terrorizing his friends and family for a week too long. As he turned off his street, Oni showed up. There were four of them and one of him. Scott heard footsteps come behind the group of Oni. It was Stiles; well, the Nogitsune in the display of his best friend. Scott heard a gun cocking. 

“Now, Scotty, why would you be all alone at night?”   
“I was going to visit Allison. Get out of my way.” Scott advanced forward when a distinct shape pressed against his stomach. A gun barrel. 

“You don’t want to do that, Scott. Step back or I’ll pull the trigger.”   
Thoughts consumed Scott’s head. If the Nogitsune pulled the trigger, it would heal. He pressed on. 

“Wrong move.” The gun fired and sounded off the brick walls and Scott felt poison race through his bones. Wolfsbane. 

“H-how…?” The Nogitsune couldn’t have access to any Wolfsbane bullets. Kate was the last Argent known to carry them. While Scott was thinking, The Oni and Nogitsune vanished. He crumbled to his side, arching up in pain: causing more pain to shoot through him. Scott fumbled around in his pocket for his phone. He quickly dialed Allison.

***  
Lydia gasped, looking at Allison with fear in her eyes. She scrambled for her best friend’s phone, answering it before she could. 

“Scott, where are you? I can… I can feel it. You’re gonna die.”   
Allison’s brown eyes went wide. Her voice barely audible.

“What do you mean he’s going to die?”   
Lydia puts Scott on speaker.

“I’m just around the corner from my hou- AGH!”   
Scott moaned in pain. Lydia’s voice was panicked and rushed.

“Scott, we’re on our way.” She hung up and they hurried to Scott.  
***  
Stiles felt the pain his best friend was in. He couldn’t believe it. His best friend was going to die and it’s his fault.   
***  
Allison ran to Scott as Lydia stopped and screamed, alerting the whole neighborhood. No one came out to look. Melissa was at the hospital and Agent McCall was at the Sheriff’s office with Stiles’ dad. They wouldn’t know until later. 

“Scott!”   
Allison pulled Scott onto her lap, viewing his wound. It was oozing black blood and a purple/blue haze. Wolfsbane. She knew she didn’t have any other wolfsbane bullets. Kate had them all and Kate was gone.

“Allison..” Scott coughed, gasping for air. “Is he okay? Is Stiles safe?”  
Allison nodded, tears streaking her cold cheeks, “Yeah, yeah he’s safe.”

“I-I can’t save you, Scott. No…”   
She looked at Scott with love in her eyes as well as tears.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Scott whispered breathily.   
“No, Scott.” Her voice waivered.   
“It’s okay. It’s perfect.”   
Scott took a deep breath, causing pain to erupt through his body.

“I’m in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I’ll always love. I love- I love you, Allison Argent.”   
Scott’s lips started to become painted with blood. No one knew, but Stiles was standing in the background shadows, tears running down his pale, fragile cheeks. He was going to lose the boy he loved. The only person he loved more than Lydia, was Scott. And Scott didn’t love him.

“Don’t, please don’t. Scott, please don’t.”   
Scott took one last breath and hurried his last words.

“You have to tell Stiles-   
have-have to tell Stiles… love.. him-” 

Scott’s body went limp, his eyes fluttered and he was gone. Allison was in shock. It was true, he loved Stiles as well. Her love was dead and she didn’t know what to do. Lydia’s voice rang throughout.

“SCOTT!” 

There was a thump in the corner and Allison looked. It was Stiles.

“He really did love me too.”


End file.
